Worth Fighting For
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Tonks' thoughts on her family as she dies fighting for the freedom of all wizards and muggles alike. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my Kestral twin, Cel. You have helped me a lot in the past few days already, and the rounds have only just started. I love you! I would also love to thank my beta, davros fan, for inspiring me with many different themes for this prompt. Lots of love! Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Star Wars Week

 **Prompt:** 8\. Vice Admiral Holdo - Write about a female character sacrificing herself for others.

* * *

 **Worth Fighting For** by ValkyrieAce

 _In the Astronomy Tower,_

The sound of shoes clicking on the floor alerted Tonks to an intruder. She turned swiftly, but carefully, with her wand raised to meet the eyes of her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had her wand raised to her hair, the end of her wand tracing the curls, looking delicate yet deadly. Following closely behind her was another Death Eater whom she identified as Antonin Dolohov, prepared to strike with his wand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus lifting his wand in response to the unexpected visitors, looking determined to fend off any attacks. She felt the air around her shift as Bellatrix waved her wand and readied herself to protect her husband at all costs. Bright lights and the sound of wands swishing filled the room, marking the beginning of the battle.

It was a situation of life or death now.

She knew the values that Voldemort fought for. A world where wizards would be accepted for the purity of their blood, not for their hard work and definitely not for being born in the wrong line of wizards. Tearing the society down by using tyranny and racism to get his wretched way.

She cast a Blasting Curse at Bellatrix, who twirled away in her ever so elegant manner, and launched the Cruciatus curse back at her. Tonks jumped towards the left clumsily, barely avoiding the curse. She would have to fight harder to keep up with her.

She prepared herself against the onslaught of spells that shot out of Bellatrix's wand. She wasn't leaving the world in a state where the freedom of humans and wizards alike were threatened. She wasn't leaving without making enough of an impact that will allow Harry to win. She knew Harry would come through in the end, no matter what he had to do to achieve that goal.

Dolohov threw a curse at Remus, who ducked as the custom purple flame zoomed over his head, almost singeing his ear in the process. Remus growled as he let an Expulso curse fly towards Dolohov, who glided to the right and rebutted with three more of his custom curse.

She knew that the Marauders meant the world to him. They accepted him for all his flaws and quirks. They were his first family. When they were betrayed by Peter, a shadow overcame his heart. She knew he was not going to let the same opponent destroy his second family. There was no telling what lengths Voldemort would go to ensure the effect of his cause, especially concerning their son.

It was pathetic. Their son, the offspring of a metamorphmagus and a lycanthrope, would be slaughtered like a pig in this outcome of the war. That wasn't what she wanted for her baby.

She wasn't going to be a coward in this fight. She would sacrifice her life for her Teddy.

She would _kill_ with her _bare hands_ to ensure their son's future.

She was not going to let her son be raised in a world full of madmen and murderers. She fought harder, hurling a Reductor curse against Bellatrix. It hit a large piece of debris, blowing crumbs of grains towards her face, blinding her momentarily and leaving her at a disadvantage.

Her own aunt was fighting against her! What a joke. She couldn't let anyone, especially _her,_ win this obscene plot. She wasn't just fighting for her family anymore. She was fighting for the sake of humanity. For Harry, who didn't deserve to have an outrageous prophecy predetermine his path in life.

The end of the fight drew close as Bellatrix and Dolohov cast the Killing Curse simultaneously, the blinding green light taking Tonks and Remus by surprise. She knew they would never be able to dodge it if they couldn't see where it was coming from, especially when they were at a disadvantage. Her hand twitched closer towards Remus', clasping a few fingers before they were thrown back against the wall.

 _'Live for love, Teddy... Mummy and Daddy will always love you...'_ Tonks thought, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Her eyes caught Remus' as they closed for the last time, their hands still outstretched towards the other in death.

 _You were worth fighting for._

 **Fin**


End file.
